Aoba
Aoba (Ay-Oh-''Buh) (Kanji/Romanji: アオバ'' Aoba) is a metaphysical energy that is throughout the body of Ozogenki, Demi, Aobans and Orachigenki which both Orachigenki and Aobans can manipulate as a form of pseudo-magic. There are 20 Primary Elements all based on a different color/color effect and all those elements are: = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to push and pull anything including items that have no metal depending on the variant and manipulate magnetism and anything magnetic. Those who have this element are immune to magnetic shifts, getting crushed by heavy weight and gravity or lack thereof they can also not be moved by anything but may freely position themselves. All Magnet Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood link together like magnets thus never bleed. This sub-element is represented by the color a mix of and that gives those who have it to make things explode or implode and control explosions/implosions. Those who have this sub-element get the perks of the elements it is mixed with if it is their genetic element. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to raise tempratures and manipulate fire. Those who have this element are immune to all heat, lava/magma and fire itself and will never burn even if it is a soul burning flame. All Fire Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood hot and flammable like lava. See Above. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to run at endless speeds and can manipulate electricity. Those who have this element are immune to electricity, getting paralyzed/stunned and loosing energy from running. All Lightning Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood electric. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to levitate, inflate/deflate and can manipulate all gases.Those who have this element are immune to sound, being sensed by sound and smell and air/wind, they can also blow air indefinitely and never run out even if they inhaled very little amounts of air. All Air Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood gaseous. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to lower temperatures and manipulate ice. Those who have this element are immune to all cold, cold water and ice/snow itself and will never get frostbite even if they are completely naked. All Ice Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood cold and able to freeze things solid. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to manipulate all liquids (sans lava/magma). Those who have this element are immune to all liquids (sans lava/magma) harming them in any way and are not slowed down by them. All Water Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood as liquidy as water. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to manipulate darkness, are soulless (but can still feel emotions) and have many "evil" abilities such as corruption and insanity control (but none of the evil powers they got have anything to do with demons). Those who have this element are immune to getting hurt by darkness, instant death attacks/abilities and evil they can also see in all darkness perfectly. All Dark Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood Opaque. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to manipulate poison, drugs and disease. Those who have this element are immune to all poisons, radiations, acid, foreign chemicals and diseases thus can never get drunk. All Poison Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood poisonous. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to change gender and can manipulate plants. Those who have this element are immune to all damage or harm of any kind done by plants and being seduced at all in any way. All Plant Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood chlorophyll like and able to grow/fertilize plants. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability of infinite strength and can manipulate earth. Those who have this element are immune to getting harmed by anything containing their element, loosing energy when lifting things no matter how long they have to carry things for and how many things there are and can survive getting buried alive. All Earth Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood as thick as mud. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to manipulate the body of oneself and others. Those who have this element have an advance regenerative healing factor, they never decay even when dead, not only are their body parts alive even when liberated but they are always able to move and control their body parts no matter whether they're attached to it or their attach to someone else, their body never rejects body parts or blood that is not theirs and they cannot feel physical pain. All Body Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood have healing properties. = = The element represented by the color this is considered the ultimate primary element with the ability being using a forbidden move which has verying ultimate attacks but with a price (the price varies by element). Those who have this element are able to cross boundaries without any ill effect and can use forbidden moves without sacrifice (If not pure forbidden element this will only work for the move that is their element).All Forbidden Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood able to disable all usage of aoba on a non-forbidden aoban for the duraton of it being on them/in their system (All Aoban Offshoots/Demis/Mutants are immune). = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to manipulate space and pretty much anything related to space, wall crawling and have infinite jumping. Those who have this element are immune to helplessly drifting off into space and cannot get hurt from fall damage. All Space Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood float. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to fuse with and/or manipulate animals. Those who have this element are never attacked or harmed by animals and can even communicate with animals. All Animal Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood able to turn into a blood animal. = = The element represented by the color they have the ability to manipulate Light and have many "good" abilities such as purification and empathic healing (but none of the good powers they got have anything to do with anything holy). Those who have this element are immune to getting hurt by light, going blind and good. All Light Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood glow. = = The element represented by the color effect they have the ability to manipulate all metals and technology, have a robot like physiology similar to inspector gadget only they are born with a robot like internal and external anatomy and a mind like a supercomputer thus making them the smartest of all prime elements. Those who have this ability unlike the robots they are similar to they cannot detach body part or transfer their mind to anything as a matter a fact they are completely immune to have any part of their body detached whether external, metaphysical, internal, mental, spiritual or anything else making them also the most defensive of all prime elements, they also cannot loose any of their senses and can generate infinite ammunition from their weaponry. All Technology Aobans have type blood that makes all the blood in their veins have an oil and fuel like property while their all the blood in their arteries is are like nanomachines. =Combat= The element represented by the color effect Stripes they have the ability to manipulate combat, reach maximum level of power, time reduction and have adoptive muscle memory they have the highest attack of all elements. Those who have this element are immune to time manipulation, getting hit by bullets and combat manipulation they also have perfect combat dodging and balancing skills. All Combat Aobans have Tickle(Tikl) type blood that makes all their blood tickle anything its on. Combat Secondary Elements =Emotion= The element represented by the color effect Spots they have the ability to manipulate emotions. Those who have this element are immune to having their emotional state changed by others, having their emotions removed and cpmpletely immune to having any of/all their memories manipulated they also never forget anything. All Emotion Aobans have Mood type blood that makes all their blood amplify the emotional state of all non-emotion aobans. Emotion Secondary Elements = = The element represented by the color/color effect they have the ability to manipulate anthing that isn't covered by all other elements thus making them non-elemental. They are immune to illusions. All Arcane Aobans have type blood that makes all their blood able to paralyze all non-arcane aobans. ='''Unique/Other= The technical 20th prime element represented by any color that is neither a prime or secondary color they have the ability to manipulate anything that is neither covered by or any other primary or secondary element. Only one exist of each of these elements and all of this element are qualified for The Fated XIII. Their immunities are shared with their parents element. These elements are seperated into 2 classes on Aobans Genetic (Such as , and Combat) and Flow (Such as , and ). Category:Aoba